Dragon
A dragon is an Ancient, powerful, and mysterious being with powers over ice and life. They are wise and peaceful creatures who encourage life. Introduction Dragons are knowledge, ice, and peace. They are typically wise and inquisitive, always questioning the world around them but rarely shaping events. They are the epitome of everything calm and neutral. The heart of a dragon is encased in ice and the ice pumps through their veins. Because of this, they have an inhuman internal body temperature that wavers around 32ºF(0ºC). Despite this, no weather-defined external temperatures make them uncomfortable. It is in the nature of dragons to be indifferent and cold. They have the upmost reverence for all forms of life, but they can see the cycle of nature and prefer to let it run its course and not interfere. They listen and wait, only inserting themselves when the grand design is threatened. This is not to imply that they would run from a from a fight, in fact they would wait for the right opportunity to strike most quickly and effectively. As they are living creatures, they tend to force themselves into isolation to detach themselves from the mortal attachments. Their seclusion from other forms of life keeps them shrouded in mystery. Their respect for life in its complete complexity tends to be more in line with the Light Fae, though most dragons seek an existence beyond the petty squabbles of the Fae. History : The origins of the World are known by few other than the Dragons. They appeared on Earth around the same time as the Phoenix as companions. If the Phoenix are Creators of Life, Dragons are the Guardians. While the Phoenix basked in the life around them, Dragons retreated to the high and shadowy corners of the World, watching from afar. : Long before the Fae rose to power, the Garuda came to the World, seeking to destroy all life on its surface. Neither the Dragons nor the Phoenix could face the terrifying creatures. Since the Garuda were not of this world, the Dragons saw them as a threat to Nature's Grand Design, so they created the Naga– serpentine, multi-headed Fae with a venomous bite designed with aid of an ember of Garudan fire specifically to kill the Garuda. : The Garuda were quickly expunged from the World and it was not long before the carefree Phoenix forgot of their existence. But in their secrecy, the Dragons passed down the knowledge to their Naga children. : By the time the Fae rose to power, the Dragons had detached themselves so completely from the World around them they felt they should not interfere, even when the horrifying mutations known as Firebirds came to be. The Dragons abhorred the abominations and called them the Destroyers of Life, but viewed their existence as a temporary chapter in Nature's Grand Design, foreseeing their destruction by the Phoenix. : As time passed and the Phoenix faded from the World, Dragons retreated further into their vast collections of knowledge. Their existence has influenced cultures around the World, but few people, even Phoenix and fae, believe they ever actually existed. Origins :A dragon is a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that feature in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan, Korea and other East Asian countries. Powers and Abilities Draconic Form : Dragons have both a human form and a draconic form, and there are various levels of partial shifting. Cyrokinesis : Dragons are able to conjure ice and freeze things with a touch. They can create blasts of snow, balls of ice, even snowstorms, and they can manipulate existing ice forms. Invulnerability : Even when in human form, the skin of dragons is impervious to attack. Weaknesses Natural Enemy: Kirin As a part of the natural cycle of life, eventually the Kirin evolved under the watch of dragons with horns able to pierce the impervious hides of dragons. Since dragons are scarcely believed to exist, knowledge of this vulnerability is almost completely unknown. Since it was an evolutionary mutation that did not aid the survival of Kirin, some are starting to be born without horns. Feeding Dragons do not feed in a unique way of the energies of other forms of life, but they do feed off knowledge. Known Dragons *Hunter Clarington *Skylar Clarington (deceased)